


Heaven

by Titti



Series: Our Summer at Hogwarts [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-21
Updated: 2002-08-21
Packaged: 2019-01-16 05:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Harry takes Draco to Aruba for Draco's 19th birthday.





	Heaven

**Harry's POV**

It's Draco's 19th birthday. 

We didn't get to celebrate his 18th properly. Having a psychopathic Dark wizard ready to kill you is not conducive to special celebrations. Now that Voldemort is dead, I decided to do something special, something private.

I'm sitting on the beach. There is no one else around. I have a pina colada in my hand and I'm staring at the horizon. It's almost twilight here in the Aruba.

We arrived here only three days ago, but my boyfriend is completely transformed. Draco's pale complexion is now a perfect honey gold. His hair has almost white strands from the sun, the sea salt and the chlorine in the pool water. He looks like a California surfer.

His entire attitude has changed. He is more relaxed. He doesn't have to be the Malfoy heir, but only Draco. He walks around with a colorful bathing suit and sandals. He wears a bracelet made of black rope and seashells, quite a contrast with the Malfoy jewelry. He sports a small tattoo featuring a red lion and a green snake on his shoulder. 

I'm so lost in thought that I don't hear him approaching me. Severus would kill me if he knew that I got caught unaware.

"What are you thinking?" he asks me.

I can't help smiling at him as he drops down on the beach blanket, sitting next to me.

"You need some braids and beads in your hair and a surfboard and you could star in your own movie."

His laugh is fresh and enthralling. "Nice thought, but I don't think so." Then, he grows serious. "You do realize that once we're back in England, I go back to being the Malfoy heir, junior minister and uptight all-around bastard, do you not?"

"Yeah, I know." I sigh, knowing full well that he's right. I like the new Draco and will love to uncover this side of him. But I'm more upset because I know how much more he is enjoying life without all the self-imposed standards.

"Don't sound so upset. I might think that you don't like me anymore," he teases me. His eyes are smiling.

I throw him on the sand and lay on top of him. I kiss him, his lips, his neck. His skin tastes of salt and sun. Then I stare at him. "I love you, now and always."

"You're really getting sappy, Harry. You have too much time on your hands."

"And you don't have enough. You're always working, and when you're not, you're studying." I know that I'm being childish and I realize that I shouldn't ruin his vacation, but I can't help myself.

"You knew that I was an ambitious git before you got involved with me. I didn't use my name, my money, and my connections to become the youngest junior minister to stop there. I plan to get my university degree before I turn 23. Besides, not everyone can bum around the house all day long like you do." His tone is still light, but I know I'm treading on dangerous ground. 

I kiss him again. He runs his hands over my back. "I don't mean to complain. It's just that you do so much and I do nothing."

"Maybe it's time to accept McGonagall's offer. You'd be a great Muggle studies professor. You even taught me how to use a computer."

It's difficult to think when his hands are kneading my arse. I answer with a moan, eliciting another laugh.

"Sit up, Harry." I groan in protest, but he pushes me off. "You wanted to watch the sunset, remember?"

"Changed my mind." Draco smiles condescendingly at me. He sits up and pulls me closer to him. I'm sitting between his bent legs, my back resting on his chest and my bent knees touching his. Draco leans forward and rests his chin on my shoulder while his hands caress my inner thighs, coming extremely close to my crotch.

"Maybe watching the sunset is not so bad," he whispers in my ear before biting my earlobe. By Merlin, he knows exactly what to do to short-circuit my brain. By the time his hands slip inside my bathing suit, my brain cells have turned into mush. 

"Can't watch the sky with your eyes closed." I force my eyes to open again, but I'm not too successful. He chuckles in my ear. "Come on, Harry. Look, it's beautiful."

I do as he tells me and I'm mesmerized. The red-orange sun is low in the sky. Its reflection in the green waters gives the illusion of a round sun. We stay silent. As the minutes pass by, the sun becomes a tiny sparkle until it disappears from the dusky sky.

"Almost as beautiful as you, " I finally tell Draco.

He sneers at me. "We really have to find something for you to do before you turn into a complete babbling idiot."

"You surely know how to ruin the moment, don't you?" I can see the flash of anger in his grey eyes.

"I'm sorry, but...well I'm a little on edge. You've been teasing me for the past 30 minutes, I'm horny and I spent the day watching all those men drooling after you." Shit, I can't manage to keep my mouth shut tonight. I didn't want the last part to slip out.

He laughs at me. "You're jealous. You're jealous and you arranged this romantic rendezvous so you could seduce me." He doesn't ask; he knows. I don't answer since it's my policy not to lie to him.

Draco begins kissing my neck. He then bites me at the junction between my neck and shoulder. I can feel my flesh burn between his teeth. The pain is sweet and sensual. When he starts licking the same part, soothing the skin, easing the fire, I slump against him, unable to think or speak.

**Draco's POV**

I feel the moment he gives in. His body becomes clay beneath my hand, ready to be touched and shaped according to my whims. I kiss and lick him. I can never get enough of him, of my Harry.

I am still shocked that he could be jealous of those poufs at the bar. Doesn't he know that I can't live without him? We've been together for almost two years and we've never been apart, unless you count the fact that officially he slept in the Gryffindor tower and I in the dungeons.

I guess I'll have to show him that I want no one but him. I cast an invisibility spell, followed by a silencing charm. I really shouldn't since there are so many Muggles around, but it's not like Aruba has its own Ministry of Magic to fine me.

I disentangle our legs. "Lay down, Harry." I push him down when he doesn't move and pull his bathing suit down. He stares at me with his wide green eyes. He looks confused; he looks adorable.

"But there're people around, they could see us." Harry Potter, the rule breaker, becomes so shy when it comes to sex. 

"Just relax, Harry. I put a spell; no one will see or hear us." 

"You can't do that. There are Muggles around. You could lose your job."

He never thought about the fact that he could have lost his life in his idiotic adventures. No! He thinks about my job. Harry sure has his priority screwed up. Not that it matters. In a few moments, he'll forget about spells, Muggles and my job.

I take my bathing suit off and I lay on top of him. Bright stars and a full moon lit the night sky, casting a filtered light that makes everything more romantic. The waves hit the sand with the strength of untamed energy. The noise they produce it's hypnotic.

I can feel his hand moving over my back, touching, pinching, caressing. I grasp his hair and plunge my tongue into his warm mouth, tasting every centimeter. He moans and his hands become more demanding.

Words become redundant. Just the feeling of skin on skin. We don't fuck, we don't shag, and we don't have sex. We become one. Our bodies and souls unite to reaffirm our friendship and union. Okay, so I'm becoming over-sentimental, but Harry has that effect on me. 

"Earth to Draco," Harry calls me back to the here and now.

I stare at him. The darkness of the night intensifies the brilliancy of his eyes. They are brighter than the stars out tonight. "I love you, Harry. No one will ever take your place." 

His smile turns into a smirk when he ground his erection against mine, eliciting a moan from me. "Who's the babbling idiot, now?"

Harry is worse than a two year old sometimes, but it's part of his charm. I ignore his question and start kissing his chest, nibbling and nipping my way down his body. From the sounds he's making, I know he isn't thinking about much at the moment.

I take his cock into my mouth and he bucks his hips, forcing to take him deeper. Oh, how I love to see his body responding to me! His hands wrap around my hair, pulling and pushing, wanting more.

I give him what he wants, licking and sucking just at the right moment. I could do this for hours. Or maybe not, since I can feel my own shaft throbbing and twitching.

Harry surprises me when he pulls me up. The subsequent kiss is fierce, full of hunger. Harry rarely takes the initiative in our sexual encounters, but when he does, it usually means that he needs to be reassured. 

One would think that in those moments, he would like to be cuddled and loved, but Harry never does anything normally. I drop on his side and he is on me like a panther ready to strike.

He pulls me by my hair and forces our lips to meet. Only when we're both out of breath, he releases me. I can feel his body raise and fall against mine as he catches his breath. He leans closer until his lips touch my ear. "I want you."

I shiver at the possessive tone. It's a side of Harry I've rarely seen, but I like it. I think I'll have to make him jealous more often in the future. 

His hand moves between our bodies, until a finger is pressing against my arsehole, teasing me. When he feels me press against his hand, he stops. Harry fumbles with my bathing suit and pulls the ever-present K-Y from a pocket. He shows it to me with a grin before preparing me.

I wish I could say that there are lovely words of love exchanged, but I would be lying. The truth is that we can only moan and grunt. Love is poetic and romantic, but sex is animalistic and hedonistic. We let our bodies feel all the pleasure that we can produce in each other.

My brain shuts down under Harry's pounding. I can only feel his cock rubbing against the most sensitive gland in my body. I whimper, groan, scream and beg all at once. Right now, I just want more. More of his dick, more of his hands, more of his tongue, more of my Harry. Simply more.

Harry seems to read my mind, or maybe he's feeling the same sensations. He thrusts into my body faster and harder, his balls hitting my arse, sweaty skin touching.

The pleasure builds up in our bodies. Harry is the first to cum, shouting my name. I would comment on my brilliant silencing charm, but I'm still hard and he is resting and panting on me. I put my erection against his stomach and he chuckles.

"Hold your horses. I'm going to get you off."

The man has the courage to tease me. If he were anyone else, I would tell him that a Malfoy doesn't wait for anyone. But he is Harry. Before I feel the need to beg, his fingers wrap around my cock and his hand moves up and down, squeezing and unclenching around me.

Harry sits back on his heels, between my legs. His eyes are fixed on mine, silently commanding me to look at him. I obey. I feel my orgasm surge within me. The lure of shutting the world out and let pleasure overtake me is strong, but those green stars keep me grounded.

I don't scream; I don't profess my love. I just spill my spunk in his hand, and my body slowly returns to its normal state. I keep staring at him and I see the satisfaction in his eyes.

"Come here, Harry."

He promptly lies next to me. I hug him and he sighs. "Feeling better?" I ask him.

Harry looks at me and nods. "I wanted to make this week special and you have to deal with my mood swings. I'm sorry."

I caress his face. He closes his eyes. I don't understand if it's the sensation or his unfounded guilt. "Harry, everything we do together is special. Besides, you're no different than a woman PMSing."

He laughs. "Fine, just wait until I worry about you again."

I know he's lying. He asks if I'm all right about a hundred times a day. Sometimes I do get annoyed, but not now. Life is too perfect on this island. I feel relaxed and at peace with myself. He can ask and nag because I know that nothing can annoy me.

"There is one reason I would get upset..." I leave off the rest and wait for him to take the bait. I don't wait long.

"And what would that be?"

I jump up and run toward the sea. "If you don't come skinny-dipping with me," I yell.

He laughs maniacally now, but runs toward me.

This island is paradise, but Harry is my Heaven.


End file.
